


Let's Spend The Night Together

by Leafling



Series: PWP [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Betaed, Biting, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Dialogue, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, who cares?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four hands, sixteen fingers, two mouths, three eyes—all dancing across his skin reverently. Oh God…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Spend The Night Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamaneko19xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/gifts).



> {/·ヮ·}/ Well, whaddya know? Threesome porn with my OT3.

It's so hot, he can barely  _breathe_ , each gasp is a _struggle_ ; a wet and broken asthmatic wheeze that hurts more than it alleviates the ache in his lungs.   
  
He's sweating so bad it  _blinds_  him, perspiration stinging in his eyes as rivulets of it streams down his forehead and drips off the tip of his nose.  
  
Kaz's trapped, hopelessly and inescapably  **trapped** ; pinned down and wrapped up in all this oppressive  _heat_ as every inch of him is devoured. He'd been hesitant at the start, but now he never wanted to escape from this embrace, not when he'd never before felt this  _desired_ , this full of **purpose**. Adamska's plastered to his back, nipping and sucking on his neck and shoulders; John's below him, arching up to litter hickeys all over his chest, questing hands groping and stroking _every bit_ of Kaz he can reach.   
  
He's  _wrecked_ , utterly ruined by the attention being doted upon him, by the feeling of two cocks stretching his body to its absolute  **limit**  as they took turns pistoning inside him. Kaz will **never** be the same again; this one taste of sin not only has him addicted, it's changed him at his _very core_. How can he ever go back to just  _one_  of them? To just slow seduction or to just rough fucking when he can literally have  _both_?   
  
Adamska's hand squeezing his throat; John's mouth peppering kisses across his face. John's raw strength; Adamska's ruthless cunning.  _What a fucking pair they make._    
  
Four hands, sixteen fingers, two mouths, three eyes—all dancing across his skin reverently.  _Oh God_ …  
  
Kaz chokes on a series of moans trying to simultaneously burst free from his chest, clutching both Adamska's and John's hands in his own as he lets himself be rocked by their hard thrusts. He's so overwhelmed, their sweaty palms dragging against his own are the only reassurance that he has that this is all really  _real_. The pleasure burning through him is so surreal and otherworldly that it shouldn't be  **possible**. Part of him is almost terrified by how good it feels, but that terror only makes him want _more_ , makes him _beg_ for it.   
  
John shifts, slipping his hand free from Kaz’s as he sits up and bites the shoulder opposite of the one Adamska is marking. Kaz groans, throwing his head back and baring his neck for John, whose lips immediately latch onto his Adam's apple. Kaz whines, high and long, but doesn't completely register what it is he's said, whose name it is that comes tumbling so lustfully from his mouth, but it spurs _both of them_ into action.   
  
Fingers dig into his hips and waist, angling him forward so that he's virtually on his hands knees above John, and then his vision whites out completely as the pleasure wrought from their dual thrusting intensifies indescribably.

He feels himself being maneuvered so that John and Adamska can join their mouths, but Kaz is gone long before either one them comes. 


End file.
